Coming Up for Air
by HanMarieeD94
Summary: Hannah Danvers is your typical teenage high school girl, except for her, her brother, and their friends have The Power. Unexpected events take place, and their relationships are put to the test. Does anyone make it out unscathed when it comes to love? OC/Reid
1. Chapter 1

Three…breathe…two…breathe…one…go.

I jumped off my board, and landed smoothly into the water. It felt amazing after being out of the pool for almost a whole year. It took me a second to adjust, but as soon as I did, there was no stopping me. It was like I'd never even stopped, except maybe my lungs weren't where they needed to be.

I lapped and came up to stop the clock. My friend Alex stood there with the timer in her hand. "Are you completely crazy, or is this temporary insanity?", she asked giving me her hardest attempt at a scowl.

"Can you hand me my towel?", I asked ignoring her question.

"Hannah you know you aren't healed yet! The doctor said it would take at least two years. It's barely over one.", she said examining my scars.

Last year I was in a car accident. The whole thing is still fuzzy to me. I don't even remember being in the car, but I remember waking up a month later with tubes down my throat. No one had any explanation, and no one came forward and said they were with me. See they found me in the passenger seat, alone. I had internal bleeding, my whole right side of my rib cage was smashed, and my right lung collapsed. Not a pretty sight if you can imagine. The doctor told me two years until I could get back in the pool and compete, but I'm dead set on proving him wrong.

"What's my time?", I asked her.

"Your what? Han, seriously?", I just stared at her, "Three minutes."

"Shit, nowhere near where I need to be.", I stood up and almost lost my footing because my side hurt a little.

"Hannah!", she held me up.

Nothing pissed me off worse when people tried to help me. I had to do this on my own. "Stop I can do this.", I nudged her.

She gave me a weak smile, "I was only trying to help. Look I've got to meet up with Tyler in a bit, do you want to come?"

Right now I just wanted to get back in the pool, but I knew that wasn't possible. She'd just run to my brother, and tell him I almost fell. They'd never let me back in a pool. Caleb is the worst when it comes to my accident. "Yeah, just let me go home and get dressed. I'll meet you?.", I said.

"At Nicky's.", she smiled.

I grabbed my things, wrapped my towel around my body, and headed back to my house. Caleb and I didn't stay on campus. Mom never approved, although it would be a hell of a lot easier. She is always drunk anyways. I don't see the point in us being there.

I pulled into the driveway, and Caleb had just pulled up too. Before I could even get a word out his face fell. "You're wet.", he said.

I looked up at the clouds, a storm was brewing. "It rained a little between classes.", I said.

"In a bathing suit? Nice try.", he laughed.

"Caleb I can't stay away from the water. You don't understand how free I feel.", I said.

"Look next time just bring someone with you. Alex said you were alone when she found you.", he put his arm on my shoulder, and we walked inside.

He went straight upstairs, but I went to check on mom. She was laying on the couch passed out, with a glass in her hand. I grabbed a blanket from the chair, and spread it across her. She stirred and opened her eyes. A small smile crept on her face, and she cupped my cheek. "My dear Hannah you're all wet."

"It's raining outside.", lie.

"Would you mind fixing my a drink?", my heart sank…I hated saying no to her.

"Mom I think you've had enough.", I said.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough young lady, now please just hand me the bottle I'll fix it myself!", she snapped at me.

I turned with a single tear trailing down my cheek, and just walked upstairs. She'd eventually fall back asleep or fix her another drink. Either way she wouldn't come upstairs. I stopped needing my pain medicine awhile back, but occasionally my side would hurt really bad, like today, and I'd take a few. They always made me drowsy, but I could function. So I poured two in my hand and took them. The pain would subside in a few minutes.

My hair was dry by now, and I ran my straightener over it. Caleb and I had similar features, except for our eyes, his are brown and mine are green. Our hair is the same color, and we are both tall and slender. He's about ten months older than me, but we are both seniors. I skipped eighth grade.

A knock from my door distracted me from getting dressed. "It's open.", I yelled pulling my red leather jacket on.

"Going to Nicky's tonight?", he asked.

"Alex asked me to, but my side is a bit sore…", I said.

"I could heal you, ya know?", he said.

"I really wish you guys would quit offering to do that. I can do this on my own.", I said.

"I hate seeing you in pain."

"Go get dressed Caleb. Can we take your car or are you riding with the boys?", I asked.

"Tyler is waiting outside, wanna ride?", he offered.

"Yeah, I guess.", I grabbed my purse.

We walked downstairs, and there sat Tyler's black hummer. Most likely with all the sons in it, and probably Alex. I opened the back door, and climbed in. Pogue was sitting next to me, and Caleb shut my door. "What the hell are you doing?", I asked.

"I'm picking up the new girl Sarah. I'll see you guys there.", he smiled and winked. He never just came out and said what his intentions were.

"He told you to pick me up didn't he?", I said.

"I'm sorry Hannah.", Tyler said.

My temper spiked, "Fuck this.", I yelled and opened my door. It shut, as soon as, I opened it. I didn't have to look around to know who did it. Reid. "Reid Garwin stop using on me!", ugh I sat back in the seat. I wasn't going anywhere. The sons weren't the only ones with the power. No one really expected me to, so when I did they were surprised. I don't use much lately, because it drains us, and I need all the energy I can get.

"Sorry baby girl you're coming with us.", he winked.

"Assholes.", I said. I knew they were only looking out for me, but it wasn't even raining yet.

Pouge hooked his arm around my shoulder, "Hey look if we didn't care you know that we'd never do any of this. But we do-", he was saying until Reid cut him off.

"So deal with it and quit bitching.", he said sharply.

I wanted to, had to, and did. A ring of fire went from my pupil, throughout my eyes, and Reid's face smacked the dashboard. He just looked at me, "Deal with it, bitch.", I said.

Nicky's is the local bar and hangout. Even though we are underage it's not that hard to get alcohol around here. A lot of students from Spenser Academy come here, including the infamous Aaron Abbot. The guys a real piece of work, and a total dick. He treats girls like they are nothing. There's this girl Kira, also a mega bitch, and she can't get enough of him. It's sad really. Aaron and Reid always played pool, even though they hate each other, and Aaron would always lose. Kind of like he was going to tonight. Reid always has the upper hand on everything it seems like.

I sat down at the table next to Alex, and just starred at my phone, acting like I had something better to do than be here. My brother had text me saying he was almost here.

The next thing I knew there was a beer placed in front of me. I looked up and Reid smirked. I looked at it, and decide to down it. Maybe it would take the edge off today. I choked a bit at the end, and Reid chuckled.

"Not funny Reid.", I said.

"You're right. It's hilarious. I don't remember you choking before.", he winked again.

"Because there was nothing to choke on, Garwin.", I smirked.

"If you need a refill I'll be over at the table baby girl.", he said.

"Stop calling me that!", I yelled. He knew that always made me mad.

"He does that to get to you. He probably still likes you.", Alex giggled.

"I'm so not in the mood for that shit tonight.", I said getting up to get another beer. They always tried to play matchmaker for me and Reid. Him and I had a thing a year ago, and it ended a little after my accident. It didn't workout very well. The end result was a crowbar being swung at him one drunken night, because I caught him kissing another girl. I'm quite violent at times.

A couple of drinks later, and I was drunk. I forgot I took my medicine before we came, so I was at the point of stumbling. I got up when I heard my favorite song, and walked over to the pool table where Reid and Aaron were playing at. I had this feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away when I looked at Reid. A mixture of regret, jealousy, lust, and revenge. So I knew of one way to make it go away, and Aaron didn't look terrible tonight.

A hand touched my arm, "What do you think you're doing?", Alex asked.

I pulled away, "Loosen up, Alex. Live a little.", I laughed.

"I know you, and what you're about to do isn't living. You're just going to feel bad in the morning.", she snapped.

People wouldn't quit snapping on me and treating me like I was in a plastic bubble. I frowned and then laughed, "That would be sober Hannah's problem.", and walked towards the table.

"Hey Aaron.", I smiled.

He looked at me weird, then noticed I was drunk probably, "Well don't you look tasteful tonight, Danvers.", he winked. Reid looked up from the table. He gave me a what the fuck are you doing look.

"I was wondering if you would want to dance with me.", I asked running my hands down his chest.

"Sure let me beat Garwina over here, and I'll show you some moves.", he almost made me throw up.

"Why don't you put some moves on the table.", Tyler said. I gave Tyler a look from hell. He knew what I was doing.

About ten minutes later the game was about to end, "So Abbot how about a wager that doesn't involve money?", he smirked at me.

"What do you have in mind?", Aaron asked.

Reid tapped his chin, "If I win Hannah comes with me, and you stay ten feet away from her until after graduation. If you win I'll give you the money in my pocket and she's all yours. Deal?", he said.

"You spineless-", he put his hand over my mouth.

"Deal.", Aaron agreed.

Then just like the huge asshole he is, Reid made the winning shot, "We can't all get the girl Abbot.", Reid laughed.

Aaron bowed up to him and pushed Reid. I looked over to my brother and Pogue, they were over at the Foosball tables. Reid pushed Aaron back and a glass broke. Oh shit. They started heading for the exit. Not that I was worried about Reid, but for the group. Reid won't hesitate to use, and risk exposing us all.

**Okay guys! I absolutely love this movie, and Reid Garwin is so sexy. Well, what did you think? Is it good enough or should I just stop and take it down? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb and Pogue joined Reid and Tyler outside, with Aaron and his jockey's. Caleb looked at me, "Go inside, now.", he ordered.

"No, I want to see Reid get his ass kicked!", I whined.

"No one is getting their ass kicked, go inside."

"Fine.", I pushed passed him. Kate was chatting it up with the new guy Chase. The fight that almost happened sobered me up, and I sat down with them.

"You okay, Han?", Kate asked.

"No, Caleb thinks he can boss me around all the time.", I said laying my head on her shoulder.

"He's just being Caleb, sweetie.", she said hugging me.

Reid slammed the door open, and looked mad as hell. I got up and walked over to him. "Reid I'm sorry for saying that.", I said.

"Just get out of my way.", he tried to brush pass me.

"Reid stop. I'm trying to talk to you!", I yelled.

He turned and faced me, "Hannah I didn't want to talk to you then, and I don't want to now. So back off.", he said.

"You're useless, weak, and scared. And I hope one day you grow up, because if not you're going to end up just like the rest. Then again hope doesn't go far with you.", he knew what I meant.

I walked outside of Nicky's, and Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Alex were talking. "Can one of you take me home. I'm tired and sore.", I said knowing they'd pay attention right away.

"Yeah, Alex and I will.", Tyler said.

"Make sure she gets home safe baby boy.", Caleb said.

We got in his hummer, and I laid down in the back seat. It started to rain, and that made me nervous in cars. My mind traveled to Reid. I'd never seen him so mad, except for when we broke up.

"_Do you have anything to say?", I asked tears streaming down my face._

"_Not anything you would believe.", he rolled his eyes._

"_Try me.", I said._

"_I don't have to explain myself to you, just say it's over and be done with it.", he snapped._

"_It's over.", my own voice rang over and over again in my head. I could've sworn my heart stopped and all the blood drained from my body. I stood still, but inside I couldn't be still._

_He walked up to me, and held my face in his hands, then kissed me. It wasn't like his normal kisses, this felt like the saddest kiss imaginable. "I'll always love you, but…but I can't pretend like we never existed.", he whispered in my ear._

_I had to take the words back. Reid couldn't leave, but before I had the time to look up, he was gone. I was left to reflect on my choice, and just maybe it was the wrong one._

There's just some things we don't talk about, and our break up is one of them. He brought it up tonight, and I thought we had moved past it. Knowing Reid he never gets over anything, maybe he's still mad at me. To be honest sometimes I'm mad at myself for letting him go, but you don't hurt the people you love. And he hurt me, bad.

We arrived at my house, all the lights were off, and Caleb's car wasn't parked in it's usual place. I thanked them for bringing me home, and got to my front door. Something from behind me made a noise, when I turned to see it I dropped my keys. I bent over to get them, and looked up to see the boy from the newspaper. The one who died, but he looked different, he looked scary. His eyes were white, and his skin pale, then he opened his mouth, and the worst screeched came out. I fell backwards, and my mom was behind me. Screaming at the top of my lungs, "Mom! Did you see that? Did you see the boy thingy! Mom his eyes!", I clung to her.

"Honey calm down, it's alright. Let's get inside.", she ushered me inside. I was still shaking.

"Mom what was that?", I said holding a cup of coffee she had made.

"Hannah you smell like alcohol.", she said giving me a firm look.

"Mom I'm not seeing stuff, it was really there!", I said.

"Hannah Elizabeth Danvers calm down! This is childish you were just spooked.", she chastised me.

"Why don't you believe me? Mom Caleb and I have powers for Christ sake! Or did you forget at the end of that bottle?", I said picking up an empty bottle of whisky and sitting it on the table, then walking up to my room. I heard her throw the bottle, and it collided with the wall. I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

About three hours had passed, and Caleb came up the stairs. Like he always does he opened my door to check on me. His face fell when he saw that I had been crying. "Wanna talk about it?", he asked. I shook my head. "Does this have anything to do with Reid giving you the cold shoulder?", he asked sitting beside me.

"What? No. Maybe a little, but Caleb besides him…I think I saw a darkling…It was that kid from the paper. Caleb he was standing right in front of me. It was terrifying.", he stiffened.

"You did, and so have Pogue and I.", he said.

"Any idea who is sending them?", I said.

"We thought Reid at first, but this is bigger than him.", he said, "Speaking of Reid, what's going on? I thought you were over him."

"When I drink it just hits me, you know…unresolved feelings. I still love him, but I just can't forgive him. Not that he even wants that anyways.", I said laying back. "I just wish he would talk to me about it, and stop avoiding me when we are alone. Ugh and for the love of God, I wish he would stop prancing around with sluts all over school! That makes me look bad.", I said sounding like a little jealous teenager.

"That what? How?", he looked confused.

"Because I dated him, and now all he hooks up with are sluts. Looks like I'm categorized with them.", I laughed.

"You are crazy little sister. So you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Caleb. I don't know what I'd do without you. Actually I do know! I'd ascend first.", I said.

"Oh what an imagination you have. I love you, Han.", he said kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah yeah, turn the light out and get out.", I joked.

He turned the light out and left. I felt so much better now that I'd gotten all that stress off of my chest. My eyes felt heavy and closed, finally. Before I knew it, I was asleep, and dreaming.

**So what do you guys think so far? Leave me a review or PM. I don't know why, but PM's always feel more personal, and I take more from them. Until next time, deuces!**


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to loosen up my tie, because it was choking me. First period was just about to start, and I was about to be late. Just before the bell rang I made it. The whole class looked at me, "Saved by the bell, Miss. Danvers. Take your seat. Okay morning, Mr. Danvers the provost has requested your presence this morning.", the teacher directed towards Caleb. I took a seat at the very top where no one sat. Not in much of a talking mood today, and this way I could tell if anyone looked up at me.

Professor what's his nuts started writing names on the chalk board. "Dream catcher was the shit!", Reid yelled.

"What a joke.", I said writing the names down in my notebook.

"That's quite enough, now back to the lesson…", he trailed on.

I looked over at Reid, who was starring right at me, and flipped him off. His expression went hard, and got up to walk my way. Nothing he did ever upset any teachers, and he got away with almost anything. "Was that an offer?", he said sitting close to me.

"Not even if you used.", I said not looking up from my book.

He ran his hand up my thigh, knowing that was the only thing that would distract me from being mad at him. "I shouldn't have acted like that last night. Caleb just pissed me off is all.", he massaged my leg.

I couldn't think straight, let alone talk, but the words finally came out "Reid I don't know what you're doing…but stop. This isn't funny anymore. You either talk to me, or you stay the hell out of my life. Got it?", I said.

"I'll talk.", he said. It took me off guard, and I finally looked up. His eyes were just as blue as I remember.

"How does six sound? I've got to talk to the Provost about getting a room on campus…", I said.

"Your mom.", he didn't even have to ask.

The rain would not let up, and I was trying to move my stuff into my new dorm. Mom didn't take the news very well, but living in that house is a constant reminder that I might as well be an orphan. Reid offered to help me with my stuff, and we were almost done bringing it in. Kate and Sarah's room was right down the hall, which was kind of cool.

Reid dropped the last box on the floor. He was soaking wet. His hair stuck to his forehead, but not in a sopping wet cat look, but a very sexy way. He started taking off his shirt, snapping me out of it, "W-what are you doing?", I stumbled on my words.

"Ha nervous? I'm just taking off my wet clothes. Don't worry I brought more.", he laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes, and looked for my t-shirt and shorts box. My clothes were soaked too. I found a white shirt and some black short shorts. "I'll be right back.", I said walking into my bathroom.

"What, I changed in front of you! No fair.", he smirked.

"Shut up, Reid.", I laughed, and shut the door.

I got the last dorm, and they didn't have anyone for me to room with. Which was kind of a good thing, but it's always nice for someone to be there once and awhile. I walked out of my bathroom, and saw Reid going through my box's. How the boy does it I have no idea, but he found my bras and panties. I swatted at him making him jump back. "Would you quit, and help my set up my bed."

"Yes ma'am.", he said.

"So, you said you would talk?", I pressed the subject.

His body tensed, "Just this one time, okay?", he said.

"Why?", that's simple enough.

"What exactly does that cover?", he tried being sarcastic.

"You cheated on me.", I said.

He stood there for a few seconds, "I didn't cheat on you…"

"When I asked you to explain, you told me I wouldn't believe you. Why not?", I said stepping closer.

"She kissed me, as cliché as it sounds, she did. I knew you'd never believe that.", he said.

"You don't know that. Plus how was I supposed to believe you, when you spent the last month of our relationship avoiding me, and chatting up different girls!", I said getting angry.

"You scared me! God dammit Hannah! You were in the hospital for weeks at a time, and you looked so weak all the time. No one knew if you were going to make it. I'm not saying it was okay, but I coped the only way I knew how.", his head was in his hands.

"So you left me when I needed you. Not that I expect anything else.", I said.

"Now you're mad that I didn't cheat. I can't win with you, fuck.", he said slamming my door on his way out.

I threw an energy ball at my wall. My anger skyrocketed. He doesn't get to leave. I ran into the hallway, and out of the building. It was raining hard. He was walking to Tyler's jeep. "Reid you pussy!", I yelled.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "What did you call me?", he turned around.

"From where I'm standing you're a pussy.", I said pushing him.

"You're fucked up.", he said.

"Yeah well so are you!"

"Get inside Hannah you'll get sick.", he said.

"Just another reason for you to leave. Does that make it easier for you? What am I pathetic, because I was in a car accident?", I pushed him again.

"Stop."

"How come when everyone is watching you have something to say? There's no audience now, Reid. Just you and me. Man the fuck up!", I slapped him.

"Fucking stop!", he grabbed me by my arms. In a weird way it was the sexiest thing he has ever done.

"Dammit why am I even giving you a chance?", I yelled and broke his grip.

He grabbed my arm, "Why are you giving me a chance?"

"Because, I don't know.", I pulled away.

"Because, why!", he said.

"I still love you.", I said.

He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. His hand snaked it's way down my back. Reid and I haven't done anything since before my accident. And I'm not sure about him, but I haven't done anything since. Then again he is Reid Garwin. The need to be as close as possible to him grew, "Inside, now.", I said my voice low and demanding.

**Lemons? What do you guys want? Should I pace their relationship, or should they pick up from before her accident? ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled him onto my bed. Our shirts were already off, and he started attacking my neck. Reid knew that was my spot. He trailed kisses down my chest, stomach, and hooked his hand on the waist band of my shorts. "Have you had sex with anyone since me?", he asked.

I sat up, "No."

"Aren't you going to ask me?", he smirked.

"No.", I said laying back down.

"Good.", he laughed. I hit his arm.

His fingers traced my hip bones, then raked down my body. My lips craved his. I could feel myself starting to dampen down stairs, as he kissed my neck. "Just a second.", I got up and locked the door.

When I looked back at Reid, laying on my bed, my thoughts finally cleared. This was not the way to reestablish a broken relationship. He already knew by the look on my face that this wasn't going to happen. Reid was already up grabbing his shirt, "Don't be mad.", I frowned.

"I'm not mad, just blue, I'll see you tomorrow.", he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Save me a seat.", I laughed as he walked with a limp out of my room. I definitely needed a shower.

I grabbed my shower bag, and towel. The hall was deserted, and kind of creepy with the rain. It was pitch black, except for the occasional lightning. I flipped the switch to light up the bathroom. Not a single soul in sight, and that meant the big shower, with glass doors was open. I shed my clothes and tossed them into my bag.

I really had to think about what just happened with Reid. Do I even want him back? I've been fine without him. Could he be telling the truth? If I really wanted to know, I had to ask the bitch herself, and I'm sure that would not end well. His touch set my skin on fire, and I missed that. I missed a lot about him, and who I used to be. That's just it though, I'm not that girl anymore, I've changed a lot. The old Hannah wouldn't have turned Reid down or even have broken up with him. Before I stepped into the shower I changed my mind. I needed to swim.

The door to the pool was locked, I sighed. Then remembered I'm a witch and used. The door popped right open. Hopefully Caleb wouldn't feel that. It wasn't much, but he had been becoming more sensitive to our using lately. I looked at the pool, and someone was swimming. What the hell? The door was locked, which meant they had a key, and I was in trouble, or…Tyler's head popped out of the water.

"Simms you scared me!", I whispered loudly.

"Yeah, because looking up and seeing you didn't make me have a heart attack.", he laughed and got out the pool.

"What are you doing here this late at night?", I asked.

"I could ask you the same.", he smirked.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Alex?", I asked starting to stretch my arms and legs before I got in.

"Oh yeah, we got into a fight.", he frowned.

I raised an eyebrow, "Probably over you not wanting to watch something girly on TV, right?", I laughed.

"Literally the most annoying part of our relationship. I don't want to watch Friends for the tenth time in a row.", he said, "You're not getting in are you?"

"Oh no, I just came to check the filter.", I said taking off my sweat pants and t-shirt.

"I can't let you swim alone.", he said.

"Then don't.", I said diving in. I knew he was trying to figure out whether he should jump in or not. When I came up for air he was still standing there. "Race me."

"No, that's not fair.", he said.

"I'll take it easy on you.", I joked.

"Funny, you know you shouldn't be in there."

"Come on, I'll be fine…Chicken."

"That's not going to work.", he crossed his arms.

"Chicken."

"Hannah stop."

"Bock bock!", I yelled moving my arms like a chicken.

"Quiet down!", he whispered.

"BOCK BOCK, BOCK BOCK!", I yelled louder.

His face was priceless, "If I do will you shut the fuck up?"

"Yes.", I nodded.

"You're ridiculous.", he said diving in.

"Okay six laps.", I smiled.

"How about three?", he said.

"Would you people stop taking it easy on me! Six laps or get out and leave.", I said getting close to the wall.

"Fine."

"GO!", I pushed off the side of the pool.

We kept pretty close in the first three laps, but towards the fourth I slowed down. A cramp or something started forming on my side, then it turned into an aching pain throughout my chest. The pain made me gasp, and I sucked in water. Panic and pain consumed me, and before I knew it I was sinking. Then, everything went black.

Loud beeping noises filled my ears, and I could hear faint shuffling of feet. My eyes fluttered open. The familiar scenery of a hospital room came into view. I reached down to rub my chest and found a tube. "What the fuck?", I tried pulling at it.

"Hannah stop!", Mom yelled, "Caleb get her!"

I looked around frantically, "What's going on?", tears forming in my eyes.

"You being a stubborn selfish girl-", Mom was interrupted by Caleb.

"That's enough! You seriously think this is the time or place to start?", he held my hand, while he shot daggers at my mother.

"Caleb…", I said as the doctor walked in.

"Ah Miss. Danvers you're awake. How are we feeling?", he smiled.

"Confused and there's a tube in my side.", I said.

"Yes, it's draining the fluid built up around your right lung.", he examined the bag by my bed.

"Just because I was swimming?"

"No, this has been building up since your surgery. This doesn't always happen, but with you trying to strengthen your muscles and after sustaining an injury like you did, anyways we are going to get you patched up. Believe it or not you'll be fine by tomorrow.", he smiled.

"And this tube, can you take it out?", I asked.

He laughed, "Yes of course!", and grabbed a pair of gloves.

Mom left after the doctor removed the tube. Everyone had came to visit me, even Kira, but Reid hadn't showed. "Caleb.", I said.

"Yes?", he looked up at me from his chair.

"Reid's not coming is he?", a tear fell down my cheek.

He sighed, "Reid is just being Reid. The shock will wear off, and he'll be at the house before you know it."

"The house? Why wouldn't he come see me at my dorm?"

"Hannah you don't live at the dorm anymore. We all felt it would be best if you came back home.", his face full of shame.

"We? Really Caleb! I can't live there anymore. No. Move my stuff back.", I slammed my water on the side table.

"The Provost agrees…you can't move back."

"Get out of here now!", I yelled and the door flew open.

"You can't be using while you're weak Hannah!"

"I don't care!", the monitors were beeping uncontrollably.


	5. UPDATE

Hello lovelies!

Okay, I know I've been very bad with updating and I'm so sorry! My stupid job kept me busy, but now that's no problem and I'll be updating every three days. I need your help though. I want to know some of your ideas. Just like where you want to see the story head and all that. I'll fill in all the details, of course. If you want to drop by my Twitter, and talk to me about stories or life in general feel free! The first ten followers will get there own ship(full fan fiction five chapters minimum) of ANY choice! Also, since you guys probably thought this was an update I don't want to get your hopes up. I'll update EVERY story by Wednesday! So follow me han_deal I look forward to hearing from you guys!

Love Hannah


End file.
